Amores extraños
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Amores extraños como nosotros dos, amores que quedarán atrás sin saber si fueron de verdad... pero que nunca podremos olvidar. Lucius fue el unico a quien Severus abrió su corazón, y tambien el único que se lo rompió.SONGFIC SLASH SeverusLucius


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi, sino a JK Rowling, y la canción tampoco es mía sino de Laura Pausini._

_Otro Severus/Lucius, si no os gusta el slah no hace falta que sigáis leyendo._

**Amores extraños**

De nuevo aquí… pero ahora ya nada es igual… no para mi.

**Ya sabía que no llegaría,**

**ya sabía que era una mentira,**

**cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,**

**que prometa rota sin cumplir.**

**Son amores problemáticos,**

**como tú, como yo.**

Te he amado con toda mi alma, te descubrí lo que nadie más vio. Por ti yo he hecho lo imposible… y tú te vas… Me dejas rompiendo sueños he ilusiones. Mi bello amante de ojos grises…

He sufrido por un imposible, sabiendo que no podíamos estar juntos… y aun así…

Siempre he sido un solitario, alejado de la gente, en una eterna soledad. Frío Slytherin… como tú. Fuiste el único que estuvo a mi lado, entre todos el único a quien acepte. Te he dejado entrar en mi corazón, he confiado en tus promesas de amor, en tus palabras vacías… Yo el oscuro Príncipe Mestizo, te abrí a ti mi corazón, al siempre frío y orgulloso, Lucius Malfoy.

En mi solitaria vida hice un hueco para ti, por ti fui eliminando una a una las barreras de mi corazón, y lo único que he conseguido es que ahora me duela más.

Paseo sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sabiendo que no te volveré a encontrar por aquí. Me siento tan ridículo, tanto que me esforzado por no sentir nada, para evitar estas situaciones, y ahora sufro por haberte dejado entrar en mi alma, por haberme abierto a ti…

Quejicus…

Me giro para encontrarme con esos idiotas de Potter y Black, y para mi sorpresa ni siquiera siento odio al verles. El dolor no me deja sentir nada más. Black sonríe con esa sonrisa tan estúpida, y Potter parece querer lanzarme un hechizo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con ellos. "¡Levicorpus!"

¡Uaahhhh!

¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Por primera vez conseguí librarme de ellos a la primera, y me giro dejándolos allí colgando. Ni siquiera me vanaglorio de mi triunfo, no estoy de humor… sin ti no estoy de humor para nada.

Me dirijo a la sala común de Slytherin, con la absurda esperanza de así despertar de una pesadilla y encontrarte allí. Soy un estúpido iluso…

**Es la espera en un teléfono,**

**la aventura de lo ilógico,**

**la locura de lo mágico,**

**un veneno sin antídoto,**

**la amargura de lo efímero,**

**porque él se marchó.**

Pero al llegar vuelvo a la realidad, porque tu no estas… no estas…

Siento aumentar el dolor de mi pecho, un dolor, que no conozco ninguna poción que sane. Me siento más solo que nunca… y todo porque tu no estás conmigo.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y mirando por la ventana sonrío ante mi estupidez, estúpido enamorado… Y de mis ojos escapan unas lágrimas al recordarte… que vergüenza, yo que llevo más de cinco años sin llorar… y me río estúpidamente de mi mismo.

**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínico,**

**te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.**

**Cuantas páginas hipotéticas,**

**para no escribir las autenticas.**

**Son amores que solo a nuestra edad**

**se confunden en nuestros espíritus,**

**te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver,**

**si será amor o placer.**

Y no puedo olvidarte. Como un idiota te recuerdo…

_Severus…_

_Me giro a oír mi nombre, y allí estas tú, como siempre. Me sonríes despegando todo tu encanto, y mi corazón se acelera._

_Lucius… - Suspiro… - Mañana tengo un examen, lo sabes._

_Claro que lo se Sev… - Me susurras arrastrando las palabras mientras me abrazas. Intento zafarme de tu abrazo, alguien nos puede ver, pero tú me abrazas más fuerte. – Te quiero…_

_Lucius… - Se que me estoy rindiendo ante tu insistencia, como no hacerlo si te deseo con toda mi alma._

_Me acabas convenciendo, siempre lo haces. O a lo mejor soy yo quien se deja convencer. Antes de que nos vean me arrastras a un aula vacía y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Tus labios me saben a gloria, no imagino nada más delicioso._

_Te quiero…_

_Te beso con pasión mientras tus manos recorren mi cuerpo. Tus dulces labios empiezan a susurrarme bellas palabras de amor, dulces promesas… y yo te creo, creo cada una de ellas._

_Lucius…yo también te quiero._

Recuerdo cada instante junto a ti… Me creí cada una de tus palabras, cada una de tus promesas… por eso ahora… duele tanto. Me rendí ante ti, baje las barreras y te entregué mi corazón, y tu me traicionaste.

Sin poder apartarte de mi mente me retiro a mi cama, y escondido entre las sabanas vuelvo a llorar en silencio, sin poder ya contener las lagrimas.

**Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,**

**cuantas veces volveré a leer**

**aquellas cartas que yo recibía**

**cuando mis penas eran alegrías.**

**Son amores esporádicos,**

**pero en ti quedaran.**

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, nunca creí que yo pudiera conocer la felicidad, pero tú me la mostraste. Y ahora se que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, porque una vez conoces algo es aun más duro cuando te lo arrebatan.

_Severus… quiero hablar contigo…_

_Lo supe de inmediato, supe que algo no andaba bien. Te conozco demasiado…Tu último año, el penúltimo para mi. Dos años ya desde que te entregué mi alma, dos años en que tú te convertiste en mi vida._

_Te seguí y me llevaste a un aula vacía, tu semblante serio me decía que lo que me querías decir, no podía ser bueno._

_¿Qué sucede Lucius?_

_Yo…_

_Paras… no respondes… Tu mirada es extraña, hay algo diferente en el brillo de tus ojos. Me acerco a ti._

_¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_Tengo que romper contigo._

_Tu semblante no cambió, serio, frío… pero algo se rompió en mi interior… creo que fue mi corazón al fragmentarse en mil pedazos._

_¿Lucius…?_

_La voz me temblaba… mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca._

_Lo siento Severus._

_¿Lo siento? ¿Solo eso ibas a decirme? ¿Lo siento? Me enfadé, preferí dejar salir el enfado al dolor._

_Tú… ¿lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí, has encontrado un mejor amante? _

_Sabía que mis palabras te dolían…lo sabia… pero era imposible que tu dolor fuera mayor que el mío._

_Sev… escucha. – No te interrumpí, si ibas a darme una explicación quería oírla. Sabia que ninguna excusa me satisfacerla… pero quería oírla. – Este es mi último año en Hogwarts, lo sabes… soy el heredero de los Malfoy, mi padre quiere que me case nada más terminar los estudios… no puedo negarme._

_Tonterías… podías negarte, claro que podías. Pero entonces perderías tu fortuna, y eso no lo soportarías ¿verdad Lucius? Mejor renunciar a mí que a tu fortuna… Sonreí cínicamente a pesar de mi dolor, y en ese instante te cerré mi alma, me encerré de nuevo…_

_Bien…_

_Di media vuelta para irme, todo había acabado yo ya no tenia nada que ver contigo._

_Severus… - Me llamaste. – Yo… te amo. Quería que lo supieras… te amo._

_No le miré, no le respondí, no le sonreí, tampoco le di un beso de despedida, simplemente me marche. Di media vuelta y me marché ¿Era verdad? No lo se ¿Sufría él? Eso es algo que nunca sabré. _

Como duele… aunque es algo que ya ha acabado. Poco después de nuestra despedida acabó el curso y no volví a ver a Lucius. Y es ahora al volver de nuevo a Hogwarts cuando noto que me falta, que me ahogo sin él… Nuestra historia ya ha acabado, es aquí hasta donde ha llegado… pero eso es algo que mi corazón no entiende, y continua tercamente manteniendo este amor que ahora solo me atormenta.

**Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,**

**que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,**

**son historias que siempre contaras**

**sin saber si son de verdad.**

He recibido una carta, es una invitación para tu boda, pero no la aceptaré, no voy a ir. Te vas a casar con Narcisa Black, bella joven y de buena familia, una verdadera lastima que sea prima de Sirius Black… Supongo que sabrás rehacer tu vida, para mi no es tan fácil… Ya no lloro más por ti, aunque el corazón aun me duele. Pero el dolor me ha hecho más fuerte, mas frío, ahora ya no es tan fácil dañarme. Solo tú… solo tu eres capaz ahora de lograr hacerme daño, solo tu recuerdo que se niega a desvanecerse… Y a veces me pregunto ¿De verdad me amabas?

**Son amores frágiles,**

**prisioneros, cómplices,**

**son amores problemáticos,**

**como tu, como yo.**

**Son amores frágiles,**

**prisioneros, cómplices,**

**tan extraños que viven negándose**

**escondiéndose de los dos.**

Nunca te olvidare pero mi vida sigue a delante. Puede que mas oscura y solitaria que nunca, pero sigue.

Snape…

…

¿Has oído hablar de Lord Voldemort?

Me giro hacia mi compañero, ya he oído ese nombre antes, se oía entre susurros en nuestra sala común… también se lo había oído a Lucius…

…

El chico parece entender mi respuesta como una afirmación.

Bien, él te puede proporcionar poder Snape. Es poderoso, y nos puede librar de esa chusma de sangre sucias ¿te unirías a nosotros?

Le miro fríamente, yo mismo soy un sangre sucia… pero nadie lo sabe, yo mismo me he ocupado bien de eso. Nadie tiene que saber que mi madre se casó con un asqueroso muggle… una Prince con alguien como Tobías Snape… como lo odiaba. Y este chico me hablaba de poder… eso si que me interesaba, conseguir poder, respeto… venganza contra los que se burlaban de mí… ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿Podría ofrecerme él lo que deseaba?

Lo pensare…

Bien… - El chico sonríe. – Entonces te mantendré informado…

Se marcha mientras yo le sigo mirando fríamente… Voldemort ¿eh?...mmm…

Como he dicho… mi vida sigue… y es hora de seguir mi camino.

**Son amores que solo a nuestra edad**

**se confunden en nuestro espíritu,**

**son amores tan problemáticos,**

**que se esconderán de los dos.**

**Son amores que vienen y se van,**

**son historias que siempre contarás.**

¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito!... corro hacia la sala común de Slytherin sin que me vea nadie mientras lanzo maldiciones hacia la nada… Como me odio a mi mismo… ya lo sabia… lo sabia bien… se suponía que ya no me tenía que doler.

No hay nadie en la sala común, todos se encuentran desayunando. Una vez allí retuerzo fuertemente lo que sujeto en mis manos, la razón de mi dolor… No he podido evitarlo, cuando al abrir el profeta le he visto allí sonriendo, tan bello…

Sabia que se iba a casar, pero al abrir el profeta y verlo… en la primera pagina ponía "La esperada boda del heredero de los Malfoy y la bella Narcisa Black" no pude leer más, la foto central tenia toda mi atención, allí estaban los dos en la ceremonia, y que bellos se veían. Lucius sonreía… se veía radiante… y mi corazón no aguantó más… me levante intentando mantener la tranquilidad y abandoné el comedor para correr hasta aquí.

Porque en el fondo, en lo más profundo de mi alma, había tenido esperanzas… hasta el último momento había mantenido unas ocultas y estúpidas esperanzas. Una parte de mi, esperaba verlo aparecer con una sonrisa diciendo "Sev, he vuelto por ti. Te amo, más que a nada, jamás te dejaré. Abandonaré todo por ti". Pero eso no sucedería, ya no sucedería jamás…

De repente alguien interrumpe en la sala.

Snape… - Es el chico de la otra vez. – Me alegra verte. Tenemos que hablar… del señor oscuro.

¿El señor oscuro? ¿Se refería a ese Voldemort?

Bien, luego.

El chico asiente antes de irse. Su interrupción me ha tranquilizado. Contemplo de nuevo la foto, ahora arrugada, del periódico, y tranquilamente lo dejo en la chimenea, empieza a arder… Esto es un adiós, el adiós definitivo Lucius. Porque a partir de ahora… nuestros caminos no se volverán a juntar, por mucho que lleguen a acercarse permanecerán separados… para siempre.

**Ya sabía que no llegaría,**

**esta vez me lo prometeré,**

**tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él.**

_Severus… - Me giré hacia el chico. Era Lucius Malfoy, uno de mis pocos amigos, y me sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa que tantas veces me había quitado el sueño. Me giré hacia él, estábamos solos en la sala común y mi corazón se aceleró, como cada vez que estábamos solos._

_¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_

_Su sonrisa aumentó._

_Tu siempre tan "simpático" Sev. – Me sonrojé ante el apodo cariñoso que utilizó, ignorando la ironía de sus palabras. – Tengo que hablar contigo._

_No respondí, me limité a esperar que siguiera. Era tan bello, su suave y sedoso cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos grises, su porte aristócrata y elegante…_

_Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho Severus, pero nunca he sido capaz por temor a romper nuestra amistad. – El corazón me dio un vuelco ¿Qué era aquello que podía alejarlo de mi lado?- Estoy enamorado de ti._

_Antes esas palabras el último muro de la muralla que tanto me había esforzado en crear cayó, aquella que él había ido derrumbando poco a poco con su cariño, y mi corazón quedo completamente expuesto a él._

_Te quiero desde hace tiempo Severus, te amo mi príncipe._

_Vi sinceridad en sus ojos, y antes de darme cuenta mis labios ya habían pronunciado las fatídicas palabras._

_Te amo, Lucius._

_¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!_


End file.
